


Sex, lies and polygamy

by Raven_Potts_913



Series: Alex, Hank and Darwin [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Polygamy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Hank loves Alex but so does Darwin what are they to do, well they both become his boyfriend this happened a few months ago now and all 3 men are happy with this argument but Hank is still not sure what the others will think so they keep it secret till Ravens love for gossip and Sean's love for a hit get in the way, but it soon comes to pass that this is not the biggest secret being held by a member of this household





	1. Chapter 1

Raven stood in shock as she watched the men kiss under the old tree before running back to the house and into the lab “Hank Hank” she yelled he looked up from his research “what’s wrong is it the proff is he ok” Raven rolled her eyes at the young doctors unending concern for her brother “no he’s fine but eh I don’t know how to tell you this Hank but em Alex is cheating on you” Hank dropped his test tube and stared at her in shock “What” she just nodded “I saw them kissing out beneath Charles’ grandfather’s tree Alex and Darwin I’m sorry Hank” he walked over to her “’em thanks Raven can you leave me be please” she nodded and left him alone as he got back to making some more of his pills to make him normal

LATER THAT DAY  
Alex sat with his arm around Darwin on the bed enjoying their post cotial bliss when the door swung open and Hank stormed in and both men on the bed froze “Ha, Hank, Darling what, what are you doing here I thought you were working in the lab” Alex spoke as Darwin pulled his trousers on red faced “oh yeah I was but you two have some explaining to do NOW!”’ he demanded the pair looked at him in confusion putting on their shirts “what do you mean Hank” Darwin asked “Don’t play dumb with me Armando it’s bad enough I had Raven come to the lab to tell me she saw you two kissing underneath the tree but now Sean comes in to my lab looking for a hit cause he thinks I’m in here cause he hears you two going at it.” They looked at him confused still “em darling it’s ok remember we agreed to this” Alex spoke concerned that Hank was working himself to hard if his excellent brain was abandoning him as Hank rolled his eyes and Darwin slapped him “yes but Hank didn’t want it getting out remember dumbo” Darwin spoke pulling Hank close as although he did not love Hank the same as he loved Alex they were still close friends and hr hated to see him so upset as he held him Alex pulled them both close to him “oh right Sorry love forgive me” he asked as he kissed him and Darwin untangled himself from them he went over to the desk to sort his hair out in the mirror “yeah I guess I can forgive you darling, Darwin can you help change the bed please you two have made quite the mess” he laughed as he got up and Darwin came over to help his strip the bed as Alex went to look out clean bedding after it was down they curled up in bed with Alex in the middle and they stayed like that for a while they heard a cry of pain from the living room then Charles shouting “Erik its fine, No Erik” and then the door swung open and a very angry Erik stood there “I don’t even care what is going on here but Hank Charles NOW!” Hank jumped up and ran out to the living room “what’s wrong” he asked as he saw Charles crying in pain he looked up at the young man apologetically “I’m sorry for Erik Hank I’m fine” he said through his tears and Hank just shook his head “No you’re not Charles and its ok to admit that now what’s wrong” Erik walked back out “he said it was just a spasm earlier but it just seems to be getting worse” Hank nodded and got the pain killers he kept hidden from Sean and showed Erik where he kept it and how to massage the leg to stop the spasm and after he took over Hank left and went back to the bedroom where Darwin and Alex where sitting curled up together talking “hey is the proff ok” Darwin asked and Hank nodded “yeah he’s fine just a spasm” as he crawled back into bed with them. They sat like this for a while talking about their day Hank had spent most of it in the lab making fresh batches of his two serums witch made Alex roll his eye’s he loved both sides of Hank but often wished that he would just pick a look and stick with it blue and hairy or normal and cute, ok maybe he did have a preference but he still loved his hairy beast, Darwin had been studying Charles was paying for him to go to college he was studying biology and having fun doing it but the work load was immense but he had both Hank and Charles there to help him so it wasn’t so bad and Alex well he had spent his day like he spent most days in the gym working out helped him keep his mind of his brothers and stopped him getting up and leaving in the middle of the night to find him and well maybe the two handsome men by his sides whenever he woke up had something to do with it “yeah yeah so you were in the gym we get it babe you don’t have to name everything you did while there” Hank spoke exasperated “oh right so you two can talk for hours about his homework but I can’t speak for more than 15 minutes about my day is that how it is” he asked jokingly pushing the young man witch lead to both men jumping on Alex and tickling him “yes that’s exactly right my darling” Darwin said “yeah his work is interesting your gym routine isn’t love” Hank added they carried on the attack then the door opened to present the professor “Boys can I have a word please” all the laughing stopped quickly as the young men jumped up “yes of course Professor” “sure thing Charles” “yes sir” the 3 men spoke at once with a looked of fear on their faces “my study please I’ll meet you there in a moment” and the three men wondered off as Charles went to tell Erik to steer clear for a while and to ask Sean and the girls to do the same


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was being attacked by the men he loved he rolled around underneath them trying to escape the tickling when the door opened to present the professor “Boys can I have a word please” all the laughing stopped quickly as the young men jumped up “yes of course Professor” “sure thing Charles” “yes sir” the 3 men spoke at once with a looked of fear on their faces “my study please I’ll meet you there in a moment” and the three men headed to the study.

EARLIER THAT DAY   
Charles was sitting in his office when the door opened “em Charles can we talk to you please” Raven said as she and Sean walked into the room “Ah Sean just the boy we do need to talk about your little escapade earlier in Hanks lab” he said with the disappointment in his voice “yeah I figured you would proff but em can we talk to you first it’s about Hank we are worried about him” Sean said and Charles just looked at him “Hank, oh my please sit down what’s the matter” he asked and the pair did “I think Alex is cheating on him” Sean began “I know he is” Raven added “wait what” the pair went on to explain there earlier sights of Alex and Darwin and Sean hearing two people ‘going at it’ before he went to the lab Charles soon excused Raven and spoke to Sean for what felt like the hundredth time this month about his recreational drug use and the damage is was doing to his body before also excusing him and sending his mind out to the mansion to locate the other three boys in his care finding them all in what has recently became known as Alex and Hanks room with feelings of joy coming from the room, Charles feeling confused by all of this went to fetch the boys to speak with them 

PRESENT TIME   
The three boys sat there in Charles office, Alex sat in one of the chairs opposite Charles’ desk while Hank and Darwin sat on opposite sides of the 3 person couch, the door opened and Charles wheeled himself beside his desk and looked at Alex then the boys on the couch, “ok I want some answers from you three about some, let’s call them rumours for now that I have heard about some indiscretions going on with you three” the boys all looked at the floor before Darwin spoke “it’s not true you know proffers Alex isn’t cheating on Hank he would never do that he loves him” Charles looked at him and Hank just rolled his eye “how do you know that’s what I was talking about then Armando” the boy tried to answer but nothing ever came out but Alex spoke up “Hank told us that raven said she saw us kissing so we figured that she came to you her trusty big brother to gossip and you wanted to make sure nothing was going on” Charles sighed “alright fair point so what did Raven see then” the pair froze he was a telepath and you can’t lie to a telepath but at the same time they had a deal Hank still had doubts about wither or not this is right so they had promised to keep it a secret but they need not have fretted as Hank spoke up “em ok Charles if we tell you what happened please promise me two things” Hank began and the mentor looked at the boy, he cared deeply about all the children in the house but he and Hank where particularly close he had cared for him when he 1st came home from the hospital and helped him adjust to his new life, he looked at him and nodded “I promise my boy what is it” “you can’t judge us for it and you can’t tell anyone and I mean anyone else not even Erik” “I promise you there will be no judgment, and I will keep it to myself” Hank smiled “’ok this is hard to explain and I don’t know how much sense it will make but here we go, well you know Alex and I started dating after Cuba” Charles nodded “Well a few months ago Darwin got drunk and admitted to Alex he was jealous of me as he also had a crush on him and then a few weeks later we decide we would compromise so we could all be happy, Alex is my boyfriend but he is also Darwin’s boyfriend we share him” Charles just looked at them and Darwin and Alex froze as Hank made it sound almost like a business deal of some kind, “ah alright that isn’t that difficult to understand Hank, I mean your intelligent surely you’ve heard of the idea of polygamy before” hank nodded “’of course that’s why I suggested it, it is an old and outdated practise though Charles” Charles shock his head “not at all my boy it is still practised in many counties around the world” “not really” he began with Alex and Darwin feeling like they were watching tense watching these two have a conversion about such an odd topic “it is only really practised in middle east countries” Hank finished “no no Hank it is practised all over the world I can assure you I had a friend at oxford that had two girlfriends and three boyfriends, he was a bit eccentric as you might guess but there was nothing wrong with it a lot of people were confused by it of course even I was to start with but he loved them all equally and they all loved him, so you see it is still a thing in the eastern world after all” “indeed I suppose you may be right Charles but it still doesn’t negate the point that this still all feels so awkward for me and I’m not sure I want it getting out yet I mean just cause you get it Charles doesn’t mean that everyone else will so please can we still keep this between us 4” the older man nodded at the request with a smile “of course Hank but Mando and Alex you two might need to be more careful in future you know what Raven is like” the nodded “good now on you go you two and Hank may I have a word please” Hank froze “em sure Charles but can you give me a few moments please I need to run to my lab to get something” Charles nodded and used the opportunity to check up on the rest of the household

The girls were out in the garden doing some gardening going by Angel’s mind - he never enters Ravens not without her express permission, Sean was sleeping off another hit something low key nothing out of Hanks office so he had no idea where the young man got it, and Erik his darling Erik was, he was packing a bag ‘LENSHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING’ he asked in the man’s mind ‘AH HELLO DEAR NOT WHAT YOU THINK I’M NOT LEAVING JUST EM MOVING’ ‘WHAT MOVING WHERE’ ‘I WAS HOPPING INTO YOUR ROOM MY DARLING LOVE’ Charles just sent a wave of affection to the man ‘YES, YES, YES, OH YES PLEASE ERIK I WOULD LOVE TO WAKE UP WITH YOU EVERYDAY MY DARLING, BUT ARE YOU SURE WE ARE READY’ ‘YES LIBEING I’M SURE’ Hank walked back in big blue and furry ‘I NEED TO GO DARLING WE CAN TALK LATER OK’ “hello Hank come in” Hank just huffed “I forgot I was making more of my serum earlier when Sean came in looking for drugs I’m out I’ll make some more later, so what’s up Charles” “


	3. Chpater 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi all sorry this Chapter is so short but I think that it is best left this way and the next and final Chapter is the longest in the story

The boy sat down on the couch and Charles came round and sat beside him on his chair “ok Hank I understand that this is hard for you but what I don’t get is why it’s so hard for you my boy” Charles asked laying a comforting hand on the boys now furry legs as he shrugged “ I don’t really know Charles I mean I guess its cause I mean I’ve always been the outcast and there are so many reasons why and I’m not sure I’m ready to add yet another thing to that list” Charles looked at the boy in front of him and for the 1st time he didn’t see the young boy he had met in the CIA base but a young man who was far to world weary for his age and he couldn’t help but feel partly responsible for it “Hank you are not an outcast not anymore ok you are part of this family you belong and nothing, and I mean nothing is going to change that ok” he said with a smile and Hank smiled back and nodded “good you know I am always here for you to talk to about this I know my knowledge may be limited but I am always here to listen I know it’s hard trying a new lifestyle and I know that telling those you care about is hard” Hank just looked at him in confusion “Hank I’m going to tell you something that only Raven and Erik know ok” Hank just nodded in shock everyone knew that Charles was dating Erik or at least he certainly did and well Raven is Charles sister so to be told something only his sister and lover knew about him was a privilege in Hanks eyes and showed just how much Charles trusted him “Hank I grew up here my whole life but there are no pictures of me before I was 13 do you not find that odd” Hank thought the house was huge and even though they had been living here for close to 2 years now he still didn’t know ever part of it but Charles was right he hadn’t seen any pictures of Charles before he turned 13 “yeah I never really noticed but now I think about it that is rather strange Charles” the blue mutant said as the telepath nodded “yes well that’s because before the age of 13 Charles Xavier did not exist” Hank just stared at him “I was known as Charlette Xavier, I was born female but by the time I reached 13 I was sure that I was a man and so I connived mother and Kurt to let me get the treatment and I well I never locked back so I took down all the pictures of her before we left for University” Hank was shocked he never would have thought that Charles could possibly be transgender but he was not that it changed how he saw Charles nothing ever could Charles was like a father to him and nothing would or could ever change that so when Charles spoke again Hank was quick to answer “so Hank now you know my big bad secrete dose that change how you see me” “what no never Professor” and Charles smile “exactly now I have an idea if you are up for it my boy”   
“depends what it is Charles”   
“well next week marks the two year anniversary to Erik and I bring Sean back to the base and us becoming the little makeshift family that we are so I was thing to celebrate it that we can do something I did in university to break the ice we told everyone one secret about us but this time we tell everyone our worst secrete” Charles stated nervously he didn’t want to pressure Hank he knew this was hard for the boy but Hank just smiled “yeah sure ok that sounds good Charles at least then I won’t be the only one telling my secrets” and Charles just smiled “and I’m sure that my little secrete will call most of the attention away from yours anyway my boy, now off you go I need to go and find Erik” he said patting Hanks leg before wheeling himself out of the room to find Erik and continue their conversation in person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we got the final chapter I have started work on the sequel already but I don't know how long it will take to write but I hope to have the 1st chapter to you all soon

_**-Family meeting-**_ rang in every mind in the house and the whole house hold descended on the living room next to the dining room to see Charles sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace “seats please everyone” and all the children sat down Alex and his boys sat on the three seater Sean on the floor in front of them Raven took the armchair with Angel on the arm and Erik called a seat from the dining room putting it beside Charles and sitting down with a smile “ok today marks the 2 year anniversary of us all coming together as a family at the CIA base and to celebrate Raven has made us a wonderful dinner but before we eat we are going to do a little something that I did in university it is to help us bond more and become even more of a family we are going to tell you our deepest secretes” the whole room looked at him and he took a deep breath I’ll start and then Darwin will go second he said looking to his left and we will go round until we reach Erik ok” the children all looked at him and Raven and Erik looked at him like he was insane

“ok so let’s go I was born Charlette Xavier and only became Charles when I was 13 years old” as soon as he said it the room went silent as Erik reached out and grabbed his hand for support with a smile as Angel and Sean looked at Raven and Darwin stared at Charles as Alex spoke up “so em do you wear a binder or like what cause I mean like you pass really well proff, shit sorry” the boy said realising what words had just slipped out his mouth and Charles smiled at him “no Alex I don’t wear a binder I got them removed when I was at Oxford but there is no need to apologies believe me I take it as a compliment my boy” and suddenly he felt a wave of relief pouring out of them all and questions started flying “I will answer any questions you all have later but for now let’s continue yes” and they all nodded

“ok Darwin you next my boy” “em well mine is pretty dark Proff but well when I was in high school I was suicidal, I came out to my friends and they all told me I was a freak, I tried to drown myself and well I grew gills that’s how I found out I was a mutant” he said with a small smile as Alex squeezed his hand and Charles sent a feeling of love and acceptance towards the boy and everyone else looked at him with concern “it’s ok though I mean I’m better now I know I belong here I’m good” he said causing Charles to smile and Alex to talk “oh so my turn now right” Charles nodded

“ok well it’s no secret that I was in prison when the proff and Lensher found me right” the whole room nodded Alex had been open about it with them from the start “well I guess my biggest secrete is why I was there I killed my ex-boyfriend, we where you know” he said raising his eyebrows “at it in bed one night and well I got a bit too excited and suddenly my powers came out and I killed him that’s how my powers came so yeah that was freaky” he looked away from the two men at either side of him and looked down at Sean instead then kicked him

“ok bud your turn” and Sean froze “em ok my secrete isn’t as bad as them but I’ve been to rehab 8 times” “what the shit dude your like 29 and you’ve been with us for 2 years so in 27 years of life you went to rehab 8 times” Alex said with a joking smile to his best mate “yeah well it just never worked as I would always end up back on the same street that got me there in the 1st place and so I was pulled back in until Charles and Erik saved me from it” he said with a smile at the 1st really parent figures he had ever had in his life.

“Hank my boy your turn” Charles said with a smile and Erik looked at him with confusion “em ok Professor well mine is well its nothing compared to the boy’s but to me it’s a big thing” “stop rambling babe come on” Alex said “I’mInAPolygamistRelationshipWithDarwinAndAlex” he said all very quickly and within one breath and the boys stared at him and Charles just looked at him “Hank say it again but slowly this time no one is going to judge you my boy” hank took a deep breath and spoke “I’m In A Polygamist Relationship With Darwin And Alex” “what the heck does that mean” Raven asked and Hank began to stammer while trying to explain “’well it means that, Alex is dating me and Darwin” “wait so Alex is cheating on you with Darwin” Sean asked slapping his mate on the leg “no, no, em Charles can you help me with this please” and he nodded “no one is cheating, they are both dating Alex and are both perfectly aware of the fact and happy about it, I promise, it is in fact a common occurrence in many countries around the world, now if there are no further questions we will move onto the girls, Angel your turn”

Angel explained about her life before she was a dancer when she was a ‘lady of the night’ how her pimp had bought the club and made his ‘best girls’ dancers there and let the rest go there were shocked silence and as soon as Sean decided what he was going to say Charles silenced him not wanting any backhanded comments about the girl and Raven spoke

“well I don’t have that dark of a secrete so I will tell you the only thing about me that my brother doesn’t know”’ she began and Charles looked at her he knew everything about her didn’t he at least he thought he did “it’s no secret that I became his sister when he found me in his kitchen stealing food but that wasn’t the 1st time I had done it I had been to nearby houses many times and been here at least 4 or 5 times before he finally found me” everyone looked at her and Sean spoke “wow you really have had a sheltered life if that is the darkest secrete you have girl” Charles decided he needed to have a talk with this boy about the fact he doesn’t have to say everything that comes into his mind but he will table that after the talk about sending him to rehab for the 9th and hopefully final time in the boy’s life with a smile he just shook his head “that would explain why I thought your mind was familiar to me that night pet” and Raven just rolled her eyes at her ‘genius’ brother before turning to Erik

“your turn Lensher what’s your deep dark secret” and Charles just looked at him “bearing in mind that we have to eat dinner after this love so let’s not make it your body count yeah” “oh please you think I remember how many people I’ve killed Charles I lost count a long time ago, but no I’m going to tell you the one thing I figured I would never tell another soul in my life especially not you Charles so yeah” the entire room was staring at him Lensher didn’t keep much secrete he was open about his dark past so what was so bad that he didn’t want to tell anyone even his lover, especially his lover “’well dear what is it” “I’m a father I have at least 3 kids” and the whole room went silent and suddenly Charles realised his secrete would not be the one to pull attention from Hank but Erik’s and that was even better “yeah em from my Nazi hunting days” - _ **there was this woman Magna we were in love and well we had a daughter and then she was pregnant again but one morning I woke up and she and Anya where gone I never found out what happened then there was another girl Susan I yeah it was a drunk one night thing I got her pregnant sorry love but this was all before we met**_ \- the whole room stared at them as they had a silent conversation with each other “its ok dear we can talk later this evening lets go and get dinner everyone” he said turning around to address the rest of the group at the end and rolling off to the dining room as the girls went to get the food and brought it in.

IN THE DINING ROOM

“so are you really a dad”’ Sean asked looking at Erik who as sitting beside him while enjoying his meal “yes Sean” he said rolling his eyes at the boy and Alex spoke up “to be honest I’m more interested in how you managed to sneak in here so often without getting caught Raven” causing his lovers to laugh “you only want to know how she did it so you can do it when you break curfew” Darwin said as Hank continued to giggle at it all he felt happy and a whole lot lighter than he had in months knowing that everyone knew and there was no more need for secretes, Hank had never been very good at those, he was brought out of his thoughts by Charles’ voice speaking over him to Alex “you should know my boy that my powers are a lot stronger now than when I was a child and therefore you will defiantly not get away with it now” he said with a laugh he was happy and content his ‘family’ loved and accepted him for who he is, Erik is the love of his life, the family is closer than ever and the plans to open his school are on track he felt like nothing could ever go wrong again.


End file.
